


Burn Yourself

by ddami



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Oneshot, hyewon is only hinted at but its there i guess, i usually dont write anything for loona, i wrote this the day so what was released, its been sitting in my drafts since then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: At the end of it all, Heejin and Hyeju learn to accept responsibility for their actions.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 25





	Burn Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> based on the ending of the 'so what' music video  
> \+ thank you to ella for proofreading this awhile back

“Hyeju…” A small voice distracted Hyeju from her overwhelming thoughts. She looked around her, her surroundings burning, the sky ignited. She had caused that. There was destruction everywhere, all of it screamed her name. “What have you done?” The sound of sobbing filled the air as tension slowly rose between the two girls. A chuckle, that’s all Hyeju could let out. It was amusing to her. It shouldn’t be, but what did she have to lose at this point? Everything she had ever worked towards had been thrown away by that… bitch. Everything could’ve been fine. Everything could’ve been okay but no. Yves ruined it. Worst of all, she had taken Chaewon. Her precious, precious Chaewon. 

“You wouldn’t get it, Heejin.” The taller girl eventually engaged using words this time. She refused to turn around. She wasn’t going to stare at the crying girl in the face, not right now. As much as she hated to admit it, Hyeju couldn’t stand the way her impulses made her hurt everyone. Nothing was worth it anymore, she shouldn’t care, but for some unknown reason, she still did. She cared a lot. 

Heejin seemed visibly confused at this point. She had never been able to comprehend the way Hyeju acted, as much as she wanted to understand, there was no way. The younger girl was too spontaneous; there was no pattern to the way Hyeju acted. However, she would always be right, Heejin wouldn’t get it.  
The sobbing had subsided and Hyeju heard footsteps slowly walking towards her. “Is this about Sooyoung again?” Heejin asked, her throat still scratchy from crying. Hyeju chuckled again. The chuckling slowly stopped as Heejin was grabbed by her collar, Hyeju pulling her too close for comfort. “Yves, Heejin. That’s not Sooyoung anymore. It hasn’t been Sooyoung for years. You know this.” 

There was evident fear in Heejin’s eyes at this point. She had never understood this new persona of Sooyoung’s. When Heejin met her, she was so wonderful and… normal. She was simply the cute girl Kahei had met at the roller skating rink a few years back. It was hard to think back to when Kahei was… Kahei. No, Heejin couldn’t allow herself to think back to that now. Hyeju had such a beautiful friendship with Sooyoung, it was just a shame she became ‘corrupted’ (as Hyeju put it. Heejin never got to know her other than what Kahei had said).

To Hyeju, Sooyoung was so incredible, she was an elder sister and a mentor to her. But Yves… Yves was a monster. It had been so long so Yves had turned Jiwoo and Chaewon away from her. It was painful for Hyeju to reminisce about losing Chaewon, she was everything to her. They had never gotten to talk things through. Maybe there was more between the lines but… well no one would ever find out what Chaewon thought. Not now. “It’s always about Yves. She caused all of th-” Hyeju’s words were cut off by Heejin’s scream.

The tears had started again, uncontrollable this time. Oh God… Oh dear God… Amongst the flames Hyeju had created, Heejin had picked out two small feathers, one of which still singeing. The white was so distinguishable. “What did you fucking do to Haseul?” Seeing Heejin angry was a rare sight for anyone. This time it was Heejin’s turn to get too close to Hyeju, who’s face slowly filled with panic. She stumbled for words, trying desperately to explain why she had done what she did. 

“That’s not- Heejin, please listen. That’s not Haseul.” Hyeju barely managed to get out. Heejin’s face turned to disgust. She began accusing the girl of lying. It was blatantly Haseul, she told her. Hyeju begged her to listen. Everything was a big misunderstanding. “We haven’t seen the real Haseul in months.” It was true. Everyone was in denial, but Hyeju could see it. It was just an imposter. She had simply done what was right for everyone. Now they could look for the real Haseul without fearing the fake.

No. “Hyeju, you’re insane! You murdered Kahei because she got too close to Yves. Murdered, Hyeju. Now she’s a damn robot! She’s not human anymore. Why Haseul? Why? Why do you want to destroy everything?” Why was Heejin shouting at her? Had Heejin forgotten what she had done? Heejin had… created this all. She was a freak of Earth. She used her connection to Mobius to bring all the loops together, to bring all three worlds together. It was never supposed to happen. The child of the Mobius was not meant to be so reckless. Nor was she meant to be of Earth. Everyone knew you could not trust Earthlings with such power.

The two started arguing, blaming each other. There was nothing to be done. There was no war to win. They were arguing for no reason, they wouldn’t get anyway. Heejin had lost everyone. Kahei was a robot, Haseul was gone, Yeojin was missing and now Yerim had convinced Hyunjin to go with her. She was alone. It scared her to think Hyeju was right. This was her fault and there was nothing she could do about it. If only she could’ve learned to control her power earlier, none of this would’ve happened. She missed everyone, so much. Now the sky was destroyed. The dark side of the moon had been revealed. Everything was over. Hope had left.

Heejin had ruined everything. She had allowed Kahei and Haseul to be killed. She had allowed Yeojin to get lost. She had allowed Yerim to slip away and fall into the trap of Jinsoul and Jungeun. She let it all happen. Everything that had happened, the inevitable destruction of the Mobius was Heejin’s fault. “What do I do, Hyeju?” queried the elder, wiping her tear-stained face. Hyeju’s face lit up as she picked up the still burning torch she had used to ignite the end of the world. 

She sighed, “We’re both monsters, Heejin. We both ruined the things for the people we loved. I wasn’t enough for Jiwoo. I wasn’t enough for Yves. I wasn’t enough for my Chaewon.” She took a pause to compose herself. Her eyes welled up, but Hyeju would not cry. “I destroyed Eden out of rage. I killed your friend out of rage. Out of selfishness, because I felt like I wouldn’t belong. I don’t belong and I never will. The world is burning and it’s bound to die soon. But, Heejin. You can- You can end this.” Was it really possible to put an end to this? Was it really possible? She didn’t care what it would take, Heejin was ready to risk anything to set it right. Both girls had nothing to lose. “It was never your fault, Sooyoung.” Hyeju mumbled to herself. “I pushed everyone away. I let you all slip out of my grasp.” One small tear fell down her left check. “Save everyone, Heejin.”

Hyeju handed Heejin the torch.

“Burn yourself.”


End file.
